Your Surrender
by YouWereNeverMyLover
Summary: Songfic to "Your Surrender" by Neon Trees. Tom's thoughts during the scene in the Chamber of Secrets. Not a Tom/Ginny romance or friendship.


**Disclaimer: **The song "Your Surrender" belongs to Neon Trees and if I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be staying up all night to register for Pottermore.

**Author's Note: **It's past midnight (like 2 AM at this point i think) and I'm writing this while waiting for the second clue to show up on the Pottermore website. I have to stay awake tonight because last night I fell asleep at 3:30 AM and woke up at 6:45 AM. Registration was open from 4 AM to 6 AM (all Eastern Standard Time by the way). I was so, so close! I'm gonna get it tonight though, I know it! Since I probably still have a couple hours, I'm writing this is about Tom Riddle's thoughts while him and Ginny were in the Chamber of Secrets before Harry came since the clue for tonight will be from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. This is not a Tom Riddle/ Ginny romance or friendship, it's just his thoughts on what happened in the Chamber.

**Your Surrender**

Tom looked down at the young girl laying unconscious on the ground before him.

_I got close to your skin while you were sleeping_  
><em>I taste the salt on your hands<em>  
><em>I reached out to touch you, the morning light disarms you<em>  
><em>Won't you let me in?<em>

He walked over and knelt down beside her. He reached his hand out to caress her face slowly, then he kissed the back of her hand.

_Oh, how long till your surrender?_  
><em>Oh, how long till your surrender?<em>  
><em>It's a long way for heartbreak<em>  
><em>Let your heart wait and bleed<em>  
><em>Oh, how long till your surrender to me?<em>

He stood back up and wondered how long it would be before she finally stopped fighting. He knew it would break her heart to know he didn't really care about her, but that wouldn't matter soon. She would be dead in just a few minutes and Tom would be a lot more than just a memory. She just had to let go.

_I become your shadow, I'd love but don't know how to_  
><em>I'm always lost for words<em>  
><em>You look like a thousand suns, I wanna be<em>  
><em>The only one left when your day is done<em>

Tom knew she was sick of living in her older brothers' shadows. She didn't want to be the stupid little dumb sister anymore. That's why it was so easy to get her to open up. She was so happy that she met him because he didn't know her older brothers, he only knew her. It had also helped that he charmed her with his words and good looks.

_Oh, how long till your surrender?_  
><em>Oh, how long till your surrender?<em>  
><em>It's a long way for heartbreak<em>  
><em>Let your heart wait and bleed<em>  
><em>Oh, how long till your surrender to me?<em>

She was still hanging on and he didn't know why. Tom had waited a long time to get to this point and he was getting impatient. His hand fingered her wand, which he had in his pocket. He debated just killing her now to get it over with. He couldn't wait much longer for her to give in to him.

_I can't have you close so I become a ghost_  
><em>And I watch you, I watch you<em>  
><em>Maybe if you stay we could die this way<em>  
><em>I won't stop you, I won't stop you<em>

Tom felt her coming back to consciousness. His form was getting less solid. He was becoming less human and turning back into a ghost. He watched her as she stirred. He knew one of them had to die and if she stayed unconscious then it would be her. If she woke, however, he would continue to fade away. He left her alone and soon she grew still again.

_Oh, how long till your surrender?_  
><em>Oh, how long till your surrender?<em>  
><em>Oh, how long till your surrender?<em>  
><em>Oh, how long till your surrender?<em>

She was finally ready to give in. He could feel it. He was done with the waiting. Now, it was time.

_It's a long way for heartbreak_  
><em>Let your heart wait and bleed<em>  
><em>Oh, how long till your surrender to me?<em>  
><em>Yeah, to me<em>

Ginevra Molly Weasley was going to surrender to him, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

_It's a long way for heartbreak_  
><em>Let your heart wait and bleed<em>  
><em>Oh, how long till your surrender to me?<em>

"GINNY!" Well she was, until Harry Potter showed up.

**Author's Note: **OK, the clue was posted at 5 AM and I am now registered for Pottermore! Yay! I'm going to sleep now so this will be posted in the morning (or afternoon, whenever I wake up) after I check it over. Who else is already registered? Are you excited? I know I am! Good luck to anyone else who is still trying to register!

If anyone has a Pottermore account review or PM me your username and I'll send you a friend request!

Is that an "A Very Potter Musical" quote you see? Yes, yes it is. It's only a little one though. Did anyone catch it? Review and let me know!


End file.
